Mion Sonozaki
Mion Sonozaki erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang" und gehört zu den Hauptpersonen der Serie. Sie besucht die Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht mit ihren Freunden Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuugu,Rena RyuuguSatoko Houjou, früher auch Satoshi Houjou und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude und ihrer Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki zusammen in eine Klasse. In dieser Klasse befinden sich alle Altersgruppen von Kindern, da die Schule nur ein Klassenzimmer besitzt. Dort ist Mion die Älteste und die Klassensprecherin. Zudem ist sie die Anführerin ihres Clubs, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Allerdings werden die Club-Aktivitäten ausgesetzt, wenn eines der Clubmitglieder andere Verpflichtungen oder persönliche Probleme hat. Mion gehört der Sonozaki-Familie an, einer der drei herrschenden Familien von Hinamizawa (gosanke), und wird daher von den Einwohnern mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt behandelt. Sie ist die Erbin der Sonozaki-Familie und die Enkelin des Sonozaki-Oberhaupts Oryou Sonozaki. Die Sonozaki-Familie hat viel Grundbesitz. Ihr Grundstück in Hinamizawa umfasst unter anderem einen Berg. Ein weiteres Beispiel für das Sonozaki-Vermögen ist, dass Mion in Watanagashi-hen 50.000 Yen (umgerechnet ca. 450 Euro) als Siegerpreis eines Spieleturniers ankündigte, welche vermutlich ihr gehörten. Name Der Name "Mion" (für den es im Japanischen viele Schreibweisen gibt) schreibt sich bei ihr 魅音, wobei das erste der beiden Kanji-Zeichen das Zeichen 鬼 - oni (Dämon) - enthält. Mions Familienname Sonozaki besteht aus den Zeichen 薗(sono - Garten) und 崎 (saki - Halbinsel). Miyo Takano ist jedoch der Ansicht, dass man sono wegen der Kompliziertheit des Zeichens als den menschlichen Körper interpretieren und zaki von 裂く saku - zerreißen - herleiten könne. Damit wäre eine Verbindung zwischen dem Namen Sonozaki und dem Watanagashi-Ritual hergestellt. Geschichte thumb|220pxMion Sonozaki wurde als eine von Zwillingsschwestern geboren. Shion, die "jüngere" Zwillingsschwester, ist in Wahrheit die ältere von beiden (das wird in der Anime-Version jedoch nie ausdrücklich erwähnt). Es gab eine alte Familientradition, dass Zwillingskinder noch vor ihrem ersten Bad erwürgt werden, da es nur eine Erbin geben durfte und Zwillinge nur unnötigen Ärger machen würden. Doch im Falle von Shion und Mion wurde davon abgesehen. Eigentlich wäre die nächste Erbin Akane Sonozaki, die Mutter von Mion und Shion, gewesen. Doch sie verlor das Recht auf die Erbfolge der Familie, da sie ohne die Genehmigung der Familie ein Mitglied der Yakuza heiratete. Deshalb fiel das Recht der Erbfolge auf das älteste ihrer Kinder. Die Zwillingsschwestern waren nicht äußerlich zu unterscheiden und nutzten das, um ab und zu die Rollen zu tauschen. Mion (später: Shion) wurde oft bevorzugt und hatte Privilegien, aber auch Verpflichtungen, die Shion (später: Mion) nicht hatte. Eines Tages sollte (nach der Manga-Version von Meakashi-hen) Mion zu einem Festessen mitkommen, bei dem es Sashimi von der Meerbrasse geben sollte. Das wollte ihre jüngere Schwester Shion unbedingt probieren. Sie beklagte sich, dass solche besonderen Dinge immer nur Mion bekäme. Mion ließ sich erweichen und tauschte die Rolle mit ihr. Sie ging dann mit ihren Eltern in einen Freizeitpark. Shion hingegen ging als "Mion" mit zum Festessen. Im Anschluss an das Festessen fand aber noch etwas anderes statt, nämlich eine Zeremonie, bei der "Mion" das Gesicht eines Oni (Dämon) auf den Rücken tätowiert bekam. Dadurch wurde die jüngere Schwester, Shion, zu Mion - und zwar irreversibel. "Shion" kam zurück und wurde fortan nur noch Shion genannt, was für sie sehr schmerzvoll war. Aber daran ließ sich nichts mehr ändern und mit der Zeit schloss sie ihren Frieden damit. Allerdings gibt es in Meakashi-hen (Sound-Novel- sowie Manga-Version) Situationen, in denen Shion Mion vorwirft, sie habe gewusst, dass damals die Tätowierung geplant war, und dass Mion sie um ihr Erbrecht betrogen habe. Die Familie schickte Shion auf eine weit entfernte Schule namens Saint Lucia Academy, während Mion sich auf die Erbfolge vorbereiten musste. Sie wohnt zusammen mit ihrer Großmutter in Hinamizawa auf dem eigentlichen Familiensitz, während ihre Eltern in Okinomiya leben. Oni-Tätowierung thumb|220px|Mion's Oni-Tätowierung auf dem Rücken. Oni bedeutet Dämon oder Teufel. In Mions Namen ist das Kanji-Zeichen für Dämon enthalten, in Shions Namen hingegen das Zeichen für Tempel. Im Vorspann von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni kann man die Tätowierung auf Mions Rücken sehen. In der ersten OVA aus Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei kann man Mions Rücken sehen, jedoch ohne Tätowierung. In der Sound Novel heißt es dazu, sie benutze wasserfestes Make-up, um die Tätowierung zu verbergen. Eine Welt ohne Sünden thumb|220px|Mion trainiert das neue Oberhaupt der Familie zu werden.In der ersten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 2 "Würfel-Ermordungs-Kapitel - Teil 1" erschuf Hanyuu einen Traum, in dem sich Rika nach ihrem Unfall befand. Es war eine völlig neue Welt, in der Mion niemals eine Sünde beging. In der Sound Novel und im Manga wird auch erwähnt, dass die Zwillinge dort nie vertauscht wurden. Aber da die Verwechslung im Anime nie zuvor erwähnt wurde, kommt das Thema auch hier im Anime nicht vor. Da Satoshi in dieser Welt noch am Leben ist, haben Mion und Shion nie ein Verbrechen begangen. Mion lebt ihr Leben, während sie dazu erzogen wird, das neue Oberhaupt der Sonozaki-Familie zu werden. Als Rika in ihrer "ursprünglichen" Welt in der Irie-Klinik aufwacht, erzählte sie ihren Freunden von ihrem Erlebnis. Mion sagte, dass auch sie die sündenlose, wundervolle Welt aus Rikas Traum abgelehnt hätte. Charakter Mion hat eine sehr wilde Persönlichkeit. Sie wirkt sehr selbstbewusst, energisch und oft etwas jungenhaft. Deshalb wird sie von ihren Freunden mitunter als draufgängerisch und hart bezeichnet. Allerdings stellt sich später heraus, dass sie wie ihre Zwillingsschwester Shion sehr mädchenhaft sein kann und kitschige Dinge mag, zum Beispiel eine Puppe, die Keiichi in Watanagashi-hen im Spielzeugladen gewonnen hat. Mion ist sehr bedrückt, nachdem Keiichi die Puppe Rena und nicht ihr gegeben hat. Dies war auch der Auslöser der Tragödie in Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen. Jedoch ändert sich dieses Ereignis in einer Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, wo Keiichi sich bemüht, das "fadenscheinige" Schicksal zu ändern, und Mion die Puppe schenkt. Hier ist die weibliche Seite von Mion sehr gut erkennbar. Mion kann allerdings schlecht mit Situationen umgehen, in denen sie sich liebevoll und feminin verhalten sollte. Dann errötet sie leicht und weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll. In der Sound Novel in Minagoroshi-hen sagt Keiichi über Mion, sie sei sehr energisch und erfinderisch, wenn alle in einer guten Stimmung seien. Aber wenn alle niedergeschlagen sind, lässt sich Mion auch mit herunterziehen und ist ebenfalls bedrückt, so z. B. wenn Satoko von ihrem Onkel gefangengehalten wird. Im Kapitel Watanagashi-hen der Sound Novel werden Mion von Rena folgende Fähigkeiten zugesprochen: Kochen, Nähen, Gartenpflege, Koto (japanische Harfe) spielen, Handhabung von Funkgeräten, Schießen und Fliegen eines Helikopters. Mion ist diejenige, welche einen Großteil der Clubspiele bestimmt und nur selten zu den Verlierern gehört, da sie fest von sich überzeugt ist und alle möglichen Tricks anwendet. Beispielsweise stellt sich, als in Tsumihoroboshi-hen die Clubmitglieder Mah-jongg spielen wollen, heraus, dass überall im Klassenraum Mah-jongg-Steine versteckt sind, höchstwahrscheinlich weil Mion sie dort plaziert hatte. In der Sound Novel verrät Rena Keiichi, dass Mion zu Beginn der Spiele häufig verloren habe. Erst als sie anfing, regelmäßig schmutzige Tricks anzuwenden, wurde Mion zum erfolgreichsten Clubmitglied. Sie entwirft auch oft die Strafspiele, beispielsweise peinliche Kostüme oder Aktionen, für den Verlierer des jeweiligen Spiels. Mion erwartet von ihren Mitspielern, dass sie stets ihr Bestes geben, die Spiele ernst nehmen und alles tun, um auch noch in aussichtslosen Situationen jede Chance zum Gewinnen zu nutzen. Sie selber fühlt sich absolut verantwortlich für den Club und dessen Schicksal, was deutlich wird, als sie sich in Matsuribayashi-hen schützend vor die Clubmitglieder stellen, als sie mit einer Schusswaffe bedroht werden. Mion trägt häufig eine echt aussehende Softair-Waffe mit sich herum, wodurch sie einen kampflustigen Eindruck macht. Sie hat eine ausgeprägte Begabung für Kampfkunst und strategisches Denken, wovon auch Okonogi, der Anführer der Yamainu, sehr beeindruckt war. Er meinte, sie sei etwas Besonderes und mit der richtigen Ausbildung könnte sie bei der SAS, der Delta Force oder anderen Eliteeinheiten groß rauskommen. Doch Mion fand dies nutzlos, sie wollte nur die Clubleiterin an der Schule von Hinamizawa sein. Während des Dammkriegs haben Mion und Shion (nach Darstellung der Sound Novel) zusammen mit Kasai an einem militärischen Training in den USA teilgenommen, wobei Mion beispielsweise lernte, wie man einen Hubschrauber fliegt. Mion kann mit ihrer Kampfkunst auch viel stärkere Gegner besiegen, da sie weiß, wie man den Kraftaufwand eines Gegners gegen diesen selbst wendet. Auch kann sie, wie man ebenfalls in Matsuribayashi-hen sieht, gegnerische Strategien entschlüsseln, beispielsweise indem sie wesentlich dazu beiträgt, dass der Club dem Plan hinter Rikas Ermordung auf die Spur kommt. Als Erbin der Sonozaki-Familie hat Mion jedoch auch eine sehr ernste und verantwortungsbewusste Seite, welche überwiegend bei familiären Treffen und Angelegenheiten zu sehen ist, wie z.B. in Meakashi-hen, als sie Shion hilft, Verantwortung zu zeigen und sich drei Fingernägel herauszureißen. Mion wirkt hier kaltblütig und gnadenlos. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass sie sich bald darauf selbst drei Fingernägel gezogen hat, um Shion nicht allein mit ihrer Strafe dastehen zu lassen. Mion lässt oft erkennen, dass Shion ihr leidtut, weil sie lange außerhalb der Familie leben musste und zeitweise nicht mal das Haus verlassen darf. Sie vertritt aber im Allgemeinen die Position ihrer Großmutter und sagt mitunter, wenn sie nach dem Grund für eine Äußerung gefragt wird, dass sie versuche, so wie ihre Großmutter zu sprechen oder zu entscheiden. Satou erwähnt in Himatsubushi-hen (Sound Novel), dass die damals 12-jährige Mion mit ihrem Blick einem "das Herz gefrieren lassen" könne. Ihre Position als künftiges Familienoberhaupt führt oft dazu, dass sie verdächtigt wird, für Morde oder andere Vergehen mitverantwortlich zu sein. In Watanagashi-hen behauptet "Mion" tatsächlich, mit jedem der geheimnisvollen Hinamizawa-Serienmorde irgendwie zu tun zu haben, aber dieser Eindruck wird durch die folgenden Geschehnisse widerlegt. Im Gegensatz zu Keiichi, Rena, Satoko und Shion wird Mion in keinem Szenario wahnsinnig und begeht keine Gewaltausbrüche. Sie ist offenbar wegen ihrer Charaktereigenschaften nicht in Gefahr, starke Symptome des Hinamizawa-Syndroms zu entwickeln. Rika sagt einmal über sie, möglicherweise traue Mion sich nur nicht, mal auszurasten. Diese Aussage stuft Rika aber selbst als "gemein" ein. In der Sound-Novel- und in der Manga-Version hat Mion noch eine Seite, die im Anime fast nirgendwo vorkommt, nämlich einen schmutzigen Humor. Sie liebt es, andere in Verlegenheit zu bringen, indem sie beispielsweise über ihre Oberweite spricht oder Keiichi auf den Schritt guckt. Besonders Rena ist peinlich berührt von solchen Themen und beendet solche Gespräche hin und wieder mit einem gezielten Faustschlag. Möglicherweise steht dies auch in Zusammenhang mit Mions Selbstbezeichnung als "alter Herr" (ojisan), da es sich um typische "Altmännerwitze" handelt. Aussehen thumb|220px|Mion's normale Schulkleidung.Mion hat langes, hellgrünes Haar. Ihr Pony ist in der Mitte gescheitelt. Sie bindet ihr langes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz, zudem hat sie grüne Augen. Mion ist schlank und hat eine große Oberweite. Während der Schulzeit trägt Mion ein weißes Kurzarm-T-Shirt mit einer grünen oder roten Krawatte, darüber eine gelbe Weste, die man zuknöpfen kann. Zudem trägt sie einen langen rosaroten Rock, schwarze Socken und braune Schuhe. In Verbindung mit der Softair-Pistole, die Mion trägt, erinnert ihre Kleidung, z. B. ihr langer Rock, an die einer Sukeban (Anführerin einer Mädchenbande mit kleinkriminellen Aktivitäten). Freizeitkleidung An ihren freien Tagen trägt sie ein gelbes, kurzärmeliges Hemd mit einem leichten, schwarzen Rollkragen, ein gebundenes, weißes Sweatshirt an der Taile, blaue Jeans und braune Schuhe. Zur Sicherheit trägt sie eine Softair-Waffe bei sich, welche sich in einer braunen Schultertasche befindet. In der ersten Folge des Animes trug sie statt ihrer sonstigen Freizeit-Kleidung ein weißes Hemd mit einem dunkelroten Kragen, blaue Hosen, einen Pullover um die Taille und eine lila Schultertasche, in welcher ebenfalls eine Softair-Waffe verstaut war. Badekleidung thumb|220px|Mion's Badekleidung aus Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei. Keiichi Maebara meinte in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham-Entblößungs-Kapitel", dass Mions Badeoutfit einen seltenen, chinesischen Look vermittelt. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihren Oberschenkeln abwenden, welche hundertmal heißer aussähen, als wenn sie komplett nackt wären. Am meisten beeindruckt zeigte sich Keiichi von Mion's Oberweite, welche seiner Meinung nach verboten gehöre. Bemerkenswert ist, dass ein Teil des Badeoutfits rückenfrei ist, weshalb Mion's Oni-Tätowierung zu sehen sein müsste, was jedoch in keiner Szene der Folge der Fall ist. Auch auf der Konzeptgrafik rechts ist keine Tätowierung zu sehen. Beziehungen Shion Sonozaki Shion ist Mions ältere (offiziell jedoch: jüngere) Zwillingsschwester. Da sie sich sehr ähnlich sehen, tauschen sie gerne untereinander die Rollen, ohne dass es jemand merkt. Mion und Shion streiten sich nur äußerst selten über das Familienerbe und haben ein sehr enges Verhältnis, obwohl sie getrennt leben. Trotzdem streiten sie sich häufig über persönliche Themen, doch wenn es um Familienangelegenheiten geht, kann Mion zu Shion sehr kaltherzig sein, zum Beispiel als Shion sich drei Fingernägel herausreißen musste. Allerdings stellte sich später heraus, dass Mion sich nach dieser Strafe ebenfalls drei Fingernägel herausriss, um Shion und Satoshi ein glückliches Leben außerhalb der Sonozaki-Familie zu ermöglichen. Allerdings war es nutzlos, da Satoshi kurz darauf verschwand. Sie erzählen sich sehr viel und Mion schüttet Shion öfters ihr Herz aus. Trotz dieses Verhältnisses war Shion in Meakashi-hen fähig ihre Schwester Mion umzubringen. Shion ärgert Mion oft, indem sie sich an Keiichi heranmacht und ihre weiblichen Reize ausspielt, weil sie weiß, dass Mion in Keiichi verliebt ist und sich nicht traut, ihm sich zu offenbaren. Im Gegensatz zu Mion weiß Shion genau, wie man sich als Dame verhält und wie man mit Männern flirtet. Keiichi Maebara thumb|220pxKeiichis und Mions Beziehung ist die ausgeprägteste Beziehung zwischen einer männlichen und einer weiblichen Figur im gesamten Anime. Obwohl Mion ihn oft während der Clubspielen als ihren Rivalen betrachtet, stellt sich später heraus, dass Mion in Keiichi verliebt ist, als sie ihrer Zwillingsschwester Shion ihr Herz ausschüttet. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira werden Keiichi und Mion fälschlicherweise von Miyo, Oryou und Teppei als Paar gesehen. Keiichi nimmt das alles nicht so ernst und scherzt darüber. Doch Mion scheint wirklich Gefühle für Keiichi zu haben und verpasst ihm einen harten Schlag. Allerdings steht ihr ihre Schüchternheit im Weg. Ein Beispiel für Mions Gefühle ist die Puppe, die Keiichi in einem Spielzeugladen gewonnen hat. Als er die Puppe in Watanagashi-hen Rena schenkte, wurde Mion traurig und bedrückt und bemühte sich umso mehr um Keiichis Aufmerksamkeit. In den späteren Folgen des Kapitels kommt Mion Keiichi immer näher, z.B. als sie ihm zwei Becher Gerstentee mitbringt, nachdem er bei den Vorbereitungen für das Watanagashi-Fest half. Allerdings stellt sich Shion ihr oft in den Weg und flirtet mit Keiichi, woraufhin Mion oft aggressiv und sauer wird. Die unerwiderte Liebe von Mion ist der Auslöser für das Hinamizawa-Syndrom von Shion und löste somit eine Tragödie aus. Am Ende von Matsuribayashi-hen flüstert Shion Keiichi ins Ohr, dass sie zwar ihre Liebe verloren hatte, Mion ihre jedoch nicht, womit sie auf Mions Gefühle für Keiichi anspielte. In der zweiten Staffel von Higurashi schenkt Keiichi die Puppe aus dem Spielzeugladen Mion, wobei sie erst zögert. Keiichi sagte, dass Mion sehr weiblich sei, woraufhin sie die Puppe entgegennahm und ihr einen verliebten Blick zuwarf. Damit hatte Keiichi nicht nur Mions Gefühle erwidert, sondern folglich auch die Tragödie aus Watanagashi-hen vereitelt und somit das Schicksal verändert. thumb|220px|Mion verabschiedet sich von Keiichi.Als Keiichi in Folge 13 durch eine Schusswunde von Miyo Takano im Sterben lag, konnte Mion nicht glauben, dass er wirklich sterben würde, woraufhin sie begann zu weinen. Zudem gab bzw. gibt es Spekulationen, dass er Mion vor dem Tod seine Liebe gestand. Das Geständnis war leider nicht oder kaum hörbar, allerdings ließen seine Mundbewegungen darauf schließen, dass es sich um vier Silben handelte, welche vermutlich "Ai-shi-te-ru" waren, was übersetzt "Ich liebe dich" bedeutet. Eine Bestätigung gibt es dafür jedoch nicht. Nachdem Keiichi den Schusswunden erlag, rannte der Rest der Gruppe weiter, bis Mion plötzlich stehenblieb und die anderen aufforderte, weiterzulaufen. Sie selbst rannte zu Keiichi zurück und versuchte ihn zu rächen, wobei sie jedoch scheiterte und verstarb. Auch im ersten Kapitel von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei ist Mions Zuneigung zu Keiichi gut erkennbar, als er eine magische Badehose trägt, welche den Träger bei allen Frauen auf der Welt beliebt macht. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass er nicht seinen Namen, sondern den Namen des gewünschten Partners auf die Badehose schreiben sollte, weshalb er in Gefahr war, nach drei Stunden in sich selbst verliebt zu sein und nie wieder Interesse am anderen Geschlecht zu zeigen. Als Mion das hörte, erschrak sie. Während der gesamten Folge bemühte sich Mion mehr als alle anderen, Keiichi die magische bzw. verfluchte Badehose auszuziehen. Als ihnen die Mittel ausgingen, regte sich Mion immer mehr auf und fing an, wirklich nervös zu werden. Während sich die "Soul Brothers" am Ende gegen Keiichi stellten, ihm die Badehose auszogen und der Rest der Gruppe den weiteren Streit der "Soul Brothers" betrachtete, rannte Mion sofort zu ihm (und dabei Rika um) und freute sich, dass er wieder der alte war. Als Rika Furude dann Keiichi klarmachte, dass es Personen gibt, die es sehr schade fänden, wenn Keiichi das Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht verlieren würde, war Mion die Einzige, die errötete. Im letzten Kapitel der Rei-Staffel verschluckt Keiichi den "weißen Stein", einen magischen Gegenstand aus dem Furude-Schrein, welcher bewirkt, dass der- bzw. diejenige, welche den roten Stein besitzt, sich sofort in den Besitzer des weißen Steins verliebt. Wird der Stein verschluckt, löst sich dieser auf und wird ein Teil seines Besitzers, was nur noch durch ein spezielles Ritual aufgehoben werden kann. Als Keiichi den Stein verschluckte - was bedeutete, dass sich Rena in ihn verlieben musste -, befahl Mion Satoko, ihn festzuhalten, während sie ihm mit aller Kraft in den Bauch schlug, um den Stein herauszubekommen und Keiichi zu befreien, was jedoch fehlschlug. Rena Ryuugu Seit Anfang der Serie sind Mion und Rena die besten Freundinnen. Sie gehen zusammen zur Schule, erzählen sich vieles und helfen sich oft. Im ersten Kapitel Onikakushi-hen sind Mion und Rena oft zusammen zu sehen. In Minagoroshi-hen konnte Mion, als Rena über einen Mord wegen ihres Vaters nachdachte, sie davon abhalten. In Watanagashi-hen, als Keiichi eine Puppe aus dem Spielzeugladen gewann, schenkte er sie Rena. Daraufhin wurde Mion sehr verärgert und gestand ihrer Zwillingsschwester, Shion, ihre Gefühle zu Keiichi. Dies war der Auslöser für die Morde, die Shion beging. In der zweiten Staffel, in einer neuen Welt, schenkte er die Puppe jedoch Mion. Mion erzählte aber auch Rena von der Sache mit der Puppe, worauf Rena Mion fragte, ob sie ihr vielleicht die Puppe geben sollte. Aber das wollte Mion natürlich nicht. Rena fühlte sich danach umso mehr für Mion verantwortlich und versuchte Keiichi immer wieder Hinweise zu geben, dass er Mions schüchterne, mädchenhafte Seite erkennen solle. In der Sound-Novel- und der Manga-Version sagt sie Keiichi sehr deutlich, dass jemand Mion verletzt habe, was dazu führt, dass Keiichi schließlich seinen Fehler mit der Puppe erkennt und Mion eine ähnliche Puppe schenken will, was jedoch unter tragischen Umständen scheitert. Die einzige wirklich harte Auseinandersetzung fand statt, als Rena ihre Klassenkameraden als Geiseln genommen hatte. Aufgrund der Notizbücher, die sie von Miyo Takano bekommen hatte, glaubte Rena, dass die Sonozaki-Familie hinter den mysteriösen Morden in Hinamizawa stecke und dass sie Außerirdischen helfe, die Erde einzunehmen. Sie glaubte, dass Mion sie an die Polizei ausliefern wollte, da Mion über zwei Todesfälle Bescheid wusste, die Rena betrafen. In Wirklichkeit hatte Mion versucht, Rena zu beschützen, aber Rena konnte ihr nicht glauben. In der Schule fesselte sie Mion und schlug ihr mehrmals mit der stumpfen Seite ihrer Machete auf den Kopf. Mion hatte von Anfang an als Klassensprecherin Verantwortung für Rena übernommen und ihr damit sehr geholfen, sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung zurechtzufinden. Sie fühlte sich auch dafür verantwortlich, dass Rena nicht zu sehr von ihrem Glauben an Oyashiro-sama eingenommen wird. Daher gab Mion Rena einmal eine Ohrfeige, als Rena in Gegenwart von Keiichi über Oyashiro-sama redete und sich sehr hineinsteigerte. Rika Furude Mion ist mit Rika eng befreundet. In der Schule spielen sie oft zusammen oder unternehmen etwas mit den anderen Clubmitgliedern. Doch in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei sieht ihr Verhältnis ganz anders aus. In dieser Welt war Rika eine andere Person, die nicht gerade nett und sehr verwöhnt war. Doch Mion "vergab" ihr und beschloss zusammen mit Rena und Satoshi, welcher in dieser Welt nie verschwunden war, einen Club zu gründen, welcher die angespannte Stimmung zwischen Rika und den anderen besänftigen sollte. Satoko Houjou Mion und Satoko sind eng befreundet. In der Schule spielen sie oft zusammen oder unternehmen etwas mit den anderen Clubmitgliedern. Obwohl sie sich sehr mögen, genießt es Mion, sie zu ärgern. Da Satoko Brokkoli und Blumenkohl nicht unterscheiden konnte, hänselte Mion sie manchmal, jedoch stritten sie sich nie wirklich darum. Als Shion sich an Satoko auf mörderische Weise rächte, war Mion sehr besorgt um Satoko, und es war ihr egal, ob sie selbst sterben würde. Realfilm Rin Asuka spielt im Realfilm Mion Sonozaki.thumb|110px Trivia *Vorlieben: Shoppen, Eis, Salat, ihre Freunde *Abneigungen: Süßigkeiten, Eintopf, Pilze, Pilzauflauf *Spielt vor allen gern die Heldin. *Sie bezeichnet sich oft mit "Ojisan" (übersetzt: Alter Mann / Onkel). Dies wird in manchen Übersetzungen falsch wiedergegeben, z. B. in der Untertitelung der US-DVD-Ausgabe mit "Hey Mister, I don't know what you're talkin' about" zu Keiichi; "Mister" steht hier für "ojisan", womit Mion aber sich selbst meint. In der englischen Fassung des Manga wird ihre Selbstbezeichnung mit "This old man" wiedergegeben, in der Sound Novel mit "Uncle Mion". *Mion ist wahrscheinlich 16 Jahre alt. Da Higurashi no Naku Koro ni im Juni spielt, ist ihr Geburtstag kurz nach der Spielzeit von Higurashi, denn sie wurde im Sommer geboren. *Mion gesteht in Meakashi-hen, dass sie in Keiichi verliebt ist. *Das Schriftzeichen für "Dämon" (鬼, oni) ist im "Mi" (魅) von "Mion" (魅音) enthalten. *Mion wird in vielen Varianten angeredet: Mion (Keiichi), Mii-chan (Rena), Mii (Rika), Mion-san (Satoko), Onee ("ältere Schwester" - Shion) sowie von den meisten Erwachsenen mit Sonozaki-san. en:Sonozaki MionSonozaki Mion Galerie Sound Novel Sonozaki_Mion2.jpg|Mion in ihrem Freizeit-Outfit Mion_schul1.jpg|Mion in ihrem Schul-Outfit Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich